Shopping for clothes in physical stores can be an arduous task and, due to travelling and parking, can be very time consuming. With the advent of online shopping, consumers can purchase clothing, while staying home, via a computer or any other electronic device connected to the Internet. Additionally, purchasing clothes online can be different in comparison with purchasing clothes in a store. One difference is the lack of a physical dressing room to determine if and how an article of clothing fits the particular consumer. Since different consumers can have different dimensions, seeing how an article of clothing fits, by use of a dressing room, can be a very important aspect of a successful and satisfying shopping experience.